The Vampire Marauder
by Kya Jaganshi
Summary: It's the Marauder's 5th year at Hogwarts! They're up to their old trick, but will have an encounter that will change their Hogwarts experience forever! Please Review! Rated T for later chapters... Chapter 3 is UP!
1. Intro to the Marauders' legacy

Kya: Hey... This WAS 'The Vamp Marauder'... but, I made some changes so... I just remade the story... as before... Remus... will you do the disclaimer?

Remus: Sure... Kya Jaganshi, doesn't own anything other than her lap top, the plot to the Vampire Marauder, and the characters that you shall meet next chapter!

Kya: T.T I wish I owned them! Then, I'd be rich! Oh, well...

* * *

"I still can't believe Malfoy fell for that spell, AGAIN!" Sirius Black exclaimed to his lycan friend.

"Well, you must remember… Malfoy's a git and isn't prone to remember such spells." James Potter laughed.

* * *

The above said characters are none other that the Marauders. Of course, if you don't know this, then you are NOT a Harry Potter fan and you have entered the wrong fanfic. Please, exit and find another story that you will understand. Or if you want to be stubborn and STILL read said fanfic, read the following paragraphs. If you know who the Marauders are, skip said paragraphs and enjoy the story.

Just so you know, the Marauders are known for their pranks. NO ONE has outdone them, except for two red headed twins, but that's for another story. Well, I guess you'd like to know what they look like.

First, there's Sirius Black. His family- wait, scratch that – The Blacks, to which Sirius was born into, are rich "purebloods" that wanted nothing more that an evil son, and they have one; it's just not Sirius… It's his evil prat of a brother, Regulus. But, enough about those gits… Sirius, unfortunately for his 'family', is in Gryffindor house. Sirius Black, AKA Padfoot, is arrogant, loyal, laid-back, talented, and very easy to get along with. He has straight shoulder-length black hair, piercing gray eyes, a slight tan, a slim build, a lopsided smile, or rather grin, that makes most girls melt, around 6' 3" and a mischievous glint in his eye, that lets you know when he's thinking up on of his many pranks; basically, he's a heartthrob. He's also an Animagus, who turns into a black dog.

Next, there's James Potter. Both his parents work for the Ministry and he's an only child, lucky him… James is, also, in Gryffindor. James Potter, AKA Prongs, is arrogant, talented at EVERTHING, loyal to a fault, easy-going, awesome at Quidditch, oh! And he's in love with a girl named Lily Evans, but we'll talk about her later. He has straight, yet messy, black hair, which he likes to make even messier, warm hazel eyes, slightly tan complexion, from Quidditch, light build, great for a seeker, around 6' and a lopsided, all-knowing grin. As an Animagus, Prong's is a stag.

Next up, there's Remus J. Lupin. His father works for the Ministry in France, while his mother is a housewife, and he has an older brother names Romulus; I'll tell you about him, later. Remus is a werewolf, and contrary to popular belief, werewolves are VERY kind people. Remus is, of course, in Gryffindor. Remus Lupin, AKA Moony, is kind, smart, quick-witted, cunning, loyal, and VERY hard to get to know. He has wavy shoulder-length sandy blonde hair, which is kept in a low ponytail at the base of his neck, intense amber eyes, a pale complexion, very light build, around 6' 2" and a wolfish smile, that makes girls go all 'googoo-eyed'.

And finally, there's Peter Pettigrew. Peter is an only child and his parents work at the Leaky Cauldron. He is in Gryffindor, but he thought that he should be in Hufflepuff. Peter Pettigrew, AKA Wormtail, is shy, quiet, a worrywart, a tag-along, a follower, and an all-around good guy… or so it seems, again that is for another time. He has thin, pale blonde hair small, beady, watery, black eyes, a pale complexion, on the chubby side, and very short… around 5'3". He fidgets around like, well, a rat, of which he turns into… for he is an Animagus.

Okay… That's all you need to know… On with the story!

* * *

Kya: Okay! Please review! T.T The lasr version to this story only got 2 reviews... so, please review! I will accept any kind of critizism! 


	2. Wrong Compartment!

Kya: And we're back! This time, sirius, will you do the Disclaimer?

Sirius: I dunno...

Kya: Please? puppy dog eyes

Sirius: Fine! Kya, Doesn't own anything, but the plot, her laptop, and the characters Amara, Xavier, and Kya covers Sirius' mouth

Kya: Shush! They're not supposed to know that yet!

* * *

The Marauders continued to laugh as they neared their train compartment. "Well, gentlemen, shall we retire?" James Potter joked. The Marauders' laughter died when Potter opened the compartment door. "Who are you?" James Potter asked an intruder. The intruder was a young girl with mid-back black hair, intense silver/blue eyes, around 5' 1", in height, and a very pale complexion.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked, with a slight French accent.

"I asked, 'Who are you?'" Prongs replied.

The girl looked at Prongs with an expression just short of disgust, "My name is Amara Alexandros, and you're in the way." She, then, crossed her arms and put her weight on one foot.

"Of who?" Sirius asked with his lopsided smile, becoming mildly interested in the fiery French girl.

"Of me." A voice replied, behind the Marauders. They turned to see a 17-year-old guy with shoulder-length black hair, pulled into a ponytail, dark blue eyes, a pale complexion, around 6' 6", and a slim build.

"And you are?" Sirius asked, being his arrogant self, raising his eyebrow.

"I'm Xavier Alexandros and you're in the wrong compartment." The guy replied, looking down at Sirius, as if he was a lowly slave.

"The wrong compartment? I'm afraid you're mistaken." Remus started.

"No." Amara cut Remus off, he arms still folded, "You left. Therefore the compartment became open to anyone." Amara had begun to use her hands, as she spoke.

"But, our stuff is still here." Sirius replied, pointing to the luggage rack.

"No…No, I don't think it is…" Amara responded, raising a finger to her chin, as if deep in thought, while looking at the rack where the luggage is kept.

"But, it was there a minute ago!" Peter exclaimed, as the boys saw that their luggage had vanished.

"Why don't you try looking a few compartments down." Xavier suggested, from behind the Marauders.

"Okay… Sorry to bother you…" Remus replied for them. The Marauders moved past Xavier and headed down the hallway. As the Marauders left, Amara couldn't help but smile.

"You're Illusion Charm has improved, somewhat. I'm impressed." Xavier smiled at the compliment, then waved his wand over the, seemingly empty rack.

Just after the luggage reappeared, the Marauders came bursting in, " You tricked us!" Sirius shouted, pointing at the siblings.

Amara smirked, "Very good! Now, how long did it take you to find out?" The Marauders looked surprised, was she being nice to them?

"Umm… About two compartments down." James admitted, sheepishly looking at the ground.

"Took less time than the last person!" Xavier smiled, throwing his arms up in the air, "You guys can stay!" So, the Marauders settled in and began to talk with the Alexandros'.

"So, where are you from?" Sirius asked, leaning back in his seat.

"France." Brother and sister replied, simultaneously. The siblings looked at each other.

"By the way, what are your names?" Amara asked, curiously tilting her head to one side.

"I'm James Potter. This is Peter Pettigrew," James pointed to Peter, "Sirius Black," Pointed to Sirius, "And Remus J. Lupin." Pointed to Remus.

"Lupin? Lupin?" Xavier pondered, placing his chin in his hand, "Where have I heard that name before?"

"My father works for the Ministry in France." Remus replied, from across Amara.

"That's where I've heard it! Our father told us about you!" Xavier shouted, happily.

"Your father told you about me?" Remus asked, meekly. 'What could they have been told?' He thought, just before Amara replied.

"Yes. Our family works for the Ministry in different countries. Our mother's side works in Ireland, and here in England; our father's side works in France, Romania, and England. I also think we have family or family friends in Italy…" The Marauders gave Amara a look that said 'I-still-don't-understand-but-okay'.

"So, what year will you be in?" James asked, quickly changing the subject from his lycan friend.

"I'll be in seventh, while my sister will be in fifth."

"That's the year we are in!" Peter exclaimed. Amara nodded, with a small smile.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Sirius asked, more toward Amara, rather than her brother.

"Ravenclaw." "Gryffindor." Amara and Xavier responded, at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Their laughter was unusual. Xavier's was sad, but still held the sound of one who was born to laugh. He had a wide smile that made you think of the saying 'from ear-to-ear', when he laughed. It reminded the Marauders of parts of Underground London. Amara's was a light laugh of many young girls, yet it held such an air of mystery, that it reminded the Marauders of a forest at night. Her smile was small and secretive, yet it retained the innocence of a small child, in it.

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Amara spoke, as her laughter subsided. About that time, the compartment door opened, and the Marauders' facial expressions became that of disgust.

"What do YOU want, Malfoy?" Sirius asked, venom evident in every word.

"Payback, Black. Payback." Malfoy replied, with a sneer.

* * *

Okay, time to pause and describe Malfoy. First off, his name is Lucius Margaret Malfoy… Okay, so his middle name isn't Margaret… Anyway he has long platinum blonde hair, and cold gray/blue eyes. He HATES the Marauders, with a passion, and he's friends, more like acquaintances, with Severus Snape. I'll tell you about him later. His hobbies include, torturing Gryffindors, hexing the Marauders, snogging Slytherin whores, and trying to make people think that he's the best wizard in Hogwarts, which he is NOT. Anyways…

* * *

"For what?" James asked, feigning innocence.

"You know what, Potter!" Malfoy, all but yelled. Then, his eyes fell on Amara and he smirked. "The name's Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy." He extended his hand.

Amara raised an eyebrow, took his hand, but didn't shake his hand. "Amara Alexandros… And zes es my brozer, Xavier." Amara responded, with a heavy French accent.

"Ah! You're from France. It is a pleasure, Mademoiselle." Malfoy smirked, before kissing her hand. Amara smirked back. "Why are you in the company of such riffraff? You could accompany me in my compartment."

"Vell, actually, zey joost barged in…" Amara responded angrily, in mock disgust, moving her hands around in wild gestures.

"I could have them removed…" Malfoy started, but Amara cut him off.

"No… but, you could 'elp me. See, I am looking for a boyfriend and you could tell me if you know anyvone 'oo vould be compatible…" Malfoy smirked and nodded. "Thank you. Vell, 'e must be kind, smart, understanding, being good-looking vould be a plus, oh! And ze same for being rich…" Malfoy smirked even more.

'She's talking about me!' He thought.

"Oh, and finally," Amara dropped her heavy French accent for a lighter English one, "He couldn't be an arrogant, snobbish, rich prat of a pureblood, who puts people down, insults my friends," Amara points to the Marauders, "Oh! And two more things… He can't have platinum blonde hair, or the last name Malfoy! Have a horrible day!" With that Amara slammed the compartment door shut, in Malfoy's face.

"You are now my NEW best friend!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping up and hugging Amara. Amara just smiled.

"Hey, what about me!" James shouted and put his hand to his chest, in mock hurt.

"What about you, Potter?" A female voice asked, as the door slid open.

"Hello, Evans." James responded coolly, sliding back to lean against the back of the seat, as he messed up his hair. Evans eyed him in disgust.

* * *

Now to tell you about Lily Evans, she's muggleborn… Lily, AKA Lil, Lils, or Evans, has curly shoulder blade-length red hair, bottle green eyes, a beige complexion, decently proportioned body, around 5' 10", and has a 'movie star' smile. She is kind, smart, friendly, and seems to HATE James Potter, but all Harry Potter fans know that that's a lie, back to the story…

* * *

Lily, suddenly, saw Amara and Xavier, "Who are you, two?" she asked, smiling.

Xavier smirked and looked at his sister, "Seems like EVERYONE here is a little too curious…"

Amara nodded, leaning back in her seat, "Yes, it seems so… Tell us your name and we shall tell you ours." (Sorry… I love LotR, so I just HAD to put that in there… doesn't belong to me… belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein and Peter Jackson… lucky them… -.-;)

Lily seemed slightly taken back, but still smiled, "Very well… My name is Lily Evans."

"My name is Amara Alexandros and this is my brother, Xavier Alexandros."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle." Amara involuntarily shuddered as Xavier took Lily's hand and kissed it, that gesture reminded her of Malfoy.

"OH! Are you French?" Lily asked, slightly flustered.

"Yes-"

"Xa! Don't do that!" Amara interrupted, jumping up.

"Why Mar? It was just a simple gesture that you've been used to since birth…or do you not want Miss Evans to know that we're, indeed, French?" Xavier asked, rising to his full height.

"No… I don't care if she knows… but that gesture is EXACTLY what that… _Malfoy _character did and I don't want my brother to act like him…" Xavier was about to speak, but Amara cut him off, again, "Even if he just started to do it… maybe in a few months you can resume that customary greeting, but just wait awhile…"

"Okay, dear sister… but you owe me…" Amara's eyes widened, as Xavier smirked.

"Owe you what?" Amara questioned, slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"The usual…" Amara made a noise that sounded, oddly, like a fox cub's 'meep'ing, as her eyes widened even more. Xavier made a grab for her but she darted behind Lily.

"Don't let him get me!" She squeaked, lowering her head behind Lily's shoulder.

"Why ever not?" James asked, as he tried not to laugh, as Lily moved to her usual seat between Peter and Remus.

"LILY EVANS! HOW COULD YOU?" Amara shrieked as she dodged her brother's next attempt to capture her. Amara, somehow, managed to get between the wall, which Sirius WAS leaning against, and Sirius.

"Sis… you, do, know that you have nowhere to run, right?" Xavier smiled, as her slowly walked toward her. (This compartment is big, isn't it…) Amara realized this, and her eyes grew huge. Before the Marauders and Lily could even blink, Xavier grabbed Amara, pulled her down, and began to tickle her.

"NO-XA-PLEASE-PUH-PUH-PLEASE ST- STOP!" Amara shouted, between laughs.

"Say it!" Xavier replied, beginning to laugh.

"NEVER!" Amara laughed, her laughter consuming her.

"Say it!" Xavier mocked.

"NO!"

"Say it." Xavier laughed, as his and Amara's laugher filled the compartment. This gave everyone else the impression of what muggles described as, the laugher of fairies, but to wizards it sounded like the phoenix's song, the sounds of all other beautiful creatures, and the sound of a music charm that was perfected.

"NO!"

"Say it, or I won't stop until we get to the school." Xavier threatened.

"NEVER!" Xavier began to tickle Amara even more until she began to cry, "FINE! UNCLE! UNCLE!"

"Wrong word!" Xavier laughed.

"XAVIER STOP!" Xavier just shook his head.

"You know what I want you to say…"

"DAMN YOU!"

"Too late for that, dear sister."

"YOU WIN! I'LL GET YOU THE GODFORSAKEN CHOCOLATE!" Xavier stopped tickling Amara, just as quickly as he had started.

Everyone else just thought, '_They like chocolate more than Remus!'_

"You know that you love chocolate as much as me…" Xavier replied, helping Amara up.

"So… you could have just said that I owe you chocolate…" Amara replied, sourly.

"But tickling you is such fun!" Xavier's eyes held such a mischievous spark in them, that they rivaled even Sirius'.

"For you maybe…" Amara fixed her clothing before continuing, "Anywhoz… Where were we?"

"Well… you told us what houses you thought you, two, would be in… and then you told off Malfoy…"

"Bloody brilliant, by the way!" James cut Peter off, grinning.

"She told Lucius Malfoy off?" Lily exclaimed, greatly surprised.

"Yeah! She tricked all of us!" Sirius joined in, happily.

"It was nothing, really… I mean, I've-We've been acting for a long, LONG time…" Amara began, shyly.

"Still! The fact that you can do those accents so easily is amazing!" Remus replied, brightly. By this point Amara was blushing.

"Aww… Is wittle Mary bwushing?" Xavier mocked, in a babying voice, pinching Amara's cheek.

"Shod off, bro!" Amara replied, pushing her brother away. Everyone, then, began to laugh. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Amara asked as she regained her composure.

"No… not really…" The Marauders replied, at once.

"Good! Because I'm going to go change… We're going to be arriving soon…bye!" With that, both Lily and Amara left to go change into their school robes. The guys just locked the door and changed in the compartment.

* * *

Kya: Well, there you go, chapter 2! Please review!

Sirius: Hey, can I tell them now?

Kya: NO! Umm... enjoy the next chapter?


	3. Who's this!

Kya: Welcome back! I'd have James do the Disclaimer, but, he's gone to show off for Lils... and the others went with him... sigh Oh, well...

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, my lap top, and the characters, Amara, Xavier, and Adrian...

Kya: See! Sirius! If you had stayed, then you could tell them! HAHA! coughs Okay... I'm okay...

* * *

(At the train station, in Hogsmeade.)

"Oi! Amara! Xavier! Over here!" James yelled, near a coach. Amara and Xavier began to follow the voice when they ran into a 6th year boy.

"Watch it!" The boy replied, almost falling back.

"OH, MY GODDESS! ADRIAN!" Amara shouted, almost suffocating the boy in a hug.

(With the Marauders and Lily)

"What's taking them so long?" Peter whined for the 5th time.

"I dunno… Evans, why don't you look and see what's taking them SO long?" James asked, leaning back as he ruffled his hair.

(Back with Amara, Xavier, and Adrian)

"Good to see you, too, Mar." Adrian replied, as his head began to change into a nasty shade of purple.

"Mara! Stop choking that poor boy!" Xavier shouted, as he tried to pry Amara off.

"Xa! It's Adrian!" Amara retorted, releasing Adrian.

"Adrian! How are you?" Xavier asked, shaking his hand.

"Well, enough. How bout you?" Adrian answered, as air returned to him.

(With the Marauders and Lily, again)

"Why don't you?" Lily retorted, her face twisted into a look of distaste.

"Because I'M not the one next to the door." James replied, coolly. Lily narrowed her eyes but looked out to see Amara and Xavier talking to a 6th year boy.

"XAVIER! AMARA! HURRY OR YOU'LL MISS ALL THE COACHES!" Lily screamed, waving for the siblings to come on. Lily turned back to the Marauders, "They're talking to some 6th year boy.

The Marauders jumped up and looked out the windows. "Who do you think that is?" Peter asked, as Sirius, who wanted a better view, pushed him back.

"I dunno… Maybe a boyfriend?" James replied, to the dislike of Sirius.

(With the siblings, and Adrian)

"You want to ride with us, Adrian?' Amara questioned, as she began to walk toward Lily with her brother. Adrian shrugged his shoulders and began to follow them.

"Who's this?" Sirius inquired Amara, when Adrian stepped into the coach.

"This is my VERY good friend Adrian. Xavier and I have know him for our whole lives!" Amara answered, happily as she took a seat next to Remus.

"Yo." Adrian replied, taking a seat next to Xavier. (seating order: on one side- James, Peter, Xavier, and Adrian. Other side- Sirius, Remus, Amara, and Lily)

"So…"

"So, what?" Adrian asked, dully, turning to the speaker.

"So, how do you know Amara and Xavier?" James replied, after a long pause.

"Parents." Adrian responded, uninterested.

"Are you, two-" Sirius started.

Amara, dramatically, gasped, "Oh, no! Adrian! They know! Now, we shall never keep our love a secret!"

Adrian rolled his eyes, but went along with it, "Oh, well… I was meaning to ask you if we could go public… now, I guess we have no choice."

Sirius, James, and Peter's eyes were the size of softballs. Amara, Xavier, and Adrian burst out laughed. "I can't believe that you fell for that, AGAIN!" Amara laughed, holding her sides.

"So, you're not-"

"No!" Adrian responded, quickly.

"Oh… really?"

"Yes!" Amara and Adrian shouted, together.

"You promise?" Peter continued. They nodded. "I still-"

"Uh!" Adrian cut Peter off, turning his head.

"What was-"

"Uh!" Adrian cut off Sirius.

"Will you stop-"

"Uh!" Adrian cut Amara off.

"Bad idea…" Xavier muttered.

"ADRIAN BUTTERFREE CINDERWOOD!" Amara shouted, standing up.

"Butterfree?" the Marauders looked at each other.

"DON'T CUT ME OFF, AG-"

"Uh!"

Amara narrowed her eyes and raised her wand, "Don't make me do this!" Adrian just looked at her with his eyebrows raised and his lips pursed.

"You won't…" Adrian replied, uninterested.

* * *

Kya: Umm... I don't think Adrian should have said that... oh, well... it was his choice... Remember Review! I won't post more until you review! 


	4. What? Translation please!

Kya: Welcome back to chapter 3 of The Vampire Marauder, 'What? Translation please!' I know it's short but I'm having a sever case of writer's block... but, because people reviewed oh, SO nicely I thought I'd give them another chapter!

Disclaimer: Ionly own the plot, Amara, Xavier, and Adrian... that's it... too bad for me...

Princess Airiana: No, Amara and Adrian were saying that they were having a secret relationship... but that was a good guess... Thanx for reviewing on this story and the previous version of said story! here's a cookie! gives Princess Airiana a cybedr cookie

Lothliana: Thanks for saying that you love this story! I thought it was a good idea, thanks for making me believe it more! I can't believe that you haven't read another fanfic like this one! I've read like 50! lol not really but, anywhoz here's the update that you wanted! here's a cookie! give her a cyber cookie!

* * *

**_Review of last time:_**

Amara narrowed her eyes and raised her wand, "Don't make me do this!" Adrian just looked at her with his eyebrows raised and his lips pursed.

"You won't…" Adrian replied, uninterested.

* * *

"You wanna bet?" Amara asked, dangerously.

"Sure…"

Amara just sighed, "You know me too well…" She, then, fell back onto her seat and stared off into space.

"So bored…" Xavier sighed, just to break the silence.

"Same here…" Was Adrian's reply.

"Adrian… Come up with any new charms, lately?" Remus asked, out of the blue.

"Nope… How did you know?" Adrian asked, looking up.

"EVERY Ravenclaw girl talks about you…"

"And you listen? You don't have a life…" Amara smirked.

"You can't talk _petite_ _soeur(1)_…" Xavier smiled, as Amara frowned.

"_Pousser de, le frère!(2)_"

"Umm… We don't speak French, here…" Sirius said, waving his hand up and down.

"Speak for yourself." Remus replied, smiling.

"_Loro erano questo stupido sul treno?(1)_" Adrian asked Amara, pointing to the Marauders.

"_Si…(2)"_ Amara replied, smiling even more.

The Marauders looked at Remus for an explanation, "That wasn't French… Was it Italian?" Remus asked, turning to Xavier. Xavier nodded, as he tried not to laugh at the Marauders' bewilderedness.

* * *

Kya: Well there you have it... short I know... but as soon as I'm over this writer's block I shall make it longer and have another chapter up! please review as it creates a small creak in my writer's block! enough reviews and it shall crumble! plus you get a cookie... or maybe a brownie if the review's good enough! hehe

French Translations:

(1)- Little sister

(2)- Shove off, bro!

Italian Translations:

(1)- Were they this stupid on the train?

(2)- Yes (This is what came up when I used a free translator…so if it's wrong tell me…)


End file.
